continued version of the story of bree tanner
by SethLuvsBree
Summary: Bree decides to leave forks and everything behind to start a new possible life. little does she know that someone survived from the army. please read and comment. also first fanfic. Please note that this story was written before I read the SSLOBT.
1. Chapter 1

**ok this is my first fanfic. please be nice with the comments. if you see something similar to your story sorry bout say what you like from dislike. thats all. hope you like it.**

_**

* * *

Bree's Life**_

"Are you sure about this Bree?" Alice asked me with a pout.

"Yes Alice. I'm sure." Alice wasn't thrilled to hear that I was going back to Seattle. I just want to explore the vampire world, like Fred.

I was in my room packing all the stuff I needed. I even asked Esme to decorate a house for me. She was the one that took it hard the most. She said it feels like she's losing a daughter.

"Besides, I'm just staying there for a few days. Then, I go to Port Angeles, or somewhere."

"Okay. But promise me you will visit us."

"Okay, Alice. I will" I swear she can be a stubborn pixie sometimes. An evil, dark-pixie.

"And make me take you shopping" and a shop-a-holic.

"Fine Alice. I will. Okay I think I'm ready now."

I felt bad that I was leaving my adoptive family. I owe them my life.

I remember when I surrendered to the Cullen and the Volturi came. Thank God Carlisle took me in, or I would have been dead by now. Anyway, after I learnt all the rules, how to hunt, and all the things I need to know about the vampire world, I stayed for a while then I decided to leave.

I walked to the door with the last of my bags to my car that Carlisle bought me when I learnt how to control my thirst for humans. I turned around. One last glimpse at my family. I waved them goodbye then took off to Seattle.


	2. RIley!

_**Riley?**_

Home at last. Seattle. The town I was born in and grew up in. Also the town where I got changed. Into a monster. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for killing so much innocent lives.

I pulled in front of **her **house. It was the only place I had to stay. I wasn't planning on staying here, just wanted to feel at home again.

I stepped inside of the house. It was all black, white and red. I had to admit, the witch sure could decorate. That or she stole it. I don't know why I even care. I won't be spending a lot of time here just five days at least.

(5 days later)

Finally. I'm leaving this place. I wonder if a vampire can die of boredom. But thank God it was over. I kept wondering why Esme chose to build my house so freaking far! Knowing her, Alice, and Rosalie, they must have made it fit for at least 15 people.

"Okay, this should be my last turn and… O… MY… GOD…" I turned my car and saw a white house. A beach house. Even though it's a little sunny, it gives me perfect shade so I can come out and look normal. It was so beautiful. I got out my cell phone and pressed speed-dial. I heard Esme's voice.

"O my God Esme. This is so amazing!" I screamed. I heard her laugh in the phone.

"I'm glad you like it sweet-heart."

"Like it! I love it!"

"Okay." She laughed.

"Thanks Esme. I owe you guys' big time."

"No need. I hope you have a good life Bree. Remember to visit every now and then."

I laughed then said, "Will do Esme. Will do."

"Okay, bye Bree" she laughed.

"Bye mom"

I sighed and hung up. I really am going to miss them. I went back to my car to get my stuff and brought them to the room I was staying in. I went out on the balcony, and looked at the night sky. It was so beautiful. Then I looked down at the ocean.

"I wonder if I could take just a little swim." Great. Now I'm talking to myself. I sniffed the air and smelled an unrecognizable yet familiar scent. I followed the scent down near the water, and then the scent faded.

"Must be my imagination" I shrugged.

I went back to my room and took out my album and looked through all my pictures. I smiled at all the pictures of me and everyone. I stopped smiling when I saw a picture of me and Seth. I sighed at the picture. I was going to miss Seth. Every kiss, every touch, everything. I pulled out the picture and placed it on my bed frame. I sighed again.

"Who's that?" I stiffened at the voice. I knew who it belonged to. "Well, Bree? Aren't you going to answer me?" I turned and faced the owner of the voice.

"Riley?"


	3. He's back

**He's back**

"Riley?" I screamed. I thought he was dead. Edward and Seth said so. How on earth could he have escaped?

"Hello Bree." He grinned, "Aren't you going to tell me, who's that with you in the picture?"

"That's none of your concern. Now get out." I snapped. He was stilling smiling. He began to walking up to me, and then he sat on my bed. I glared at him. He looked up, still smiling.

"Sit down Bree." I didn't know what came across me but I sat beside him immediately.

"What just happened?" I asked confused.

He laughed. "Well you see **Bree**, I found out I can control you. It's a long story, but now all I care about is what I can make you do."

"You can't actually do that." I said with nervousness in my voice.

"Oh really?" he still had the grin on his face. Then his face became serious, "Bree go on the ground on your knees." He commanded. I wasted no time and did it. I glared up at him. He smirked. "Now feel pain all over your body and don't scream."

Immediately I felt pain all over me. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I knelt down more to the ground with my hands on my chest. It almost felt like the pain that I felt from Jane.

"St…op… please." I begged. He only placed a wicked smile on his face.

"Why should I? I'm having so much fun. Now stand up." I stood up still feeling pain. I started gasping for unnecessary air.

"Please stop. I'm begging you. Please."

"Fine. Stop." The pain immediately stopped, but I was still gasping. "Now what were you saying?" he smirked.

"Why me? Why not someone else?"

"Because, you're the only one I can control. And I think I may like you." He smirked.

"Well I don't. Especially since you killed Diego. And you left all of us to die. All your lies Riley." I snapped.

"And why do you care if I killed Diego?"

"That's none of your business!"

His face became serious again. "Stay still Bree." I stiffened. He got up and stared at me. He pulled his hand around me waist and pulled me closer to him. "Now wrap your arms around my neck." So I did. He pulled his face closer to mine. He kissed me. He freaking kissed me. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't. I wonder how Seth would feel if he saw this. Pretty bad I guess. He pulled away with a smug on his face.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" I didn't answer his question. Instead, I tried to take my hands from around his neck, which actually worked with ease. I looked down. Ashamed of what just happened.

He pulled away from me and went through the door. "I'm going to feed." He left. I fell to my knees thinking 'no no no no no!' I took out my phone and pressed speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Seth! He's back!"


	4. help me

**Help me**

"Seth! He's back!" was all I could have said before Riley came in, grabbed my phone then crushed it in his hands. He forcibly grabbed my face, and held it so I was staring at his face.

"Don't you **ever** tell **anyone **that I'm here. And who's Seth?" anger swept across his face.

I hesitated answering. "A friend of mine." He couldn't say it was a lie because Seth was my best friend.

"Well stop talking to him," he gazed up, "And take that picture off your bed frame."

I did what I was told, but I wasn't planning on to quit talking to Seth. I could never do that. I gazed out the window with folded arms. I started thinking about Seth, Diego and Fred. Besides me and Riley, Fred was the only survivor in the army. I wonder if he's still alive anyway. I jumped when I heard the phone ring. Esme even installed a phone in here.

Thank you Esme, I thought.

"H-h-h-hello?" I hesitated.

"Bree?" thank goodness it was Alice.

"Yes Alice?"

"Aw. Don't answer like that. Anyway I had a vision of you and someone walking and talking in a forest. I hope you don't go and break Seth's heart." She taunted. I sighed in the phone. "Is something wrong Bree?"

"No, just a little tired. By the way do you know when your vision will happen?"

"I'm not sure. But I hope you enjoy your friend. "


	5. first time

**First time**

Two days have passed and I was stuck in the house, except for when I go hunting. There was a big difference between me and Riley. He hunted humans, and I hunt animals. I hope he got bored of me soon and decide to leave. Thank God he left for two weeks.

I got up when I heard a knock on the door. I dragged myself to the door and answered it. My mouth hung open when I answered it.

"Seth!"

"What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't come and see my girlfriend anymore?"

I laughed a little and stepped aside for him to come inside. We walked over to the couch and talked and laughed. After a while we stopped and stared at each other. We pulled closer to each other till our lips met. I wrapped my hands around his neck, while he wrapped his around my waist. I pulled closer to him savoring every inch of him.

He suddenly pulled away from me and attacked my neck. I was taken by surprise for a minute until he pushed me over so that he was on top. I moaned a little and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Seth…" I said between moans, "What are you…"

He placed his leg between mine. I moaned again. "Seth" I called out. He got up a little and stared in my eyes.

"Yes Bree?"

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry. Just missed you. A lot actually. I just want you right now. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah I guess but let's not do it here. C'mon I wanna show you my room." I pulled him by the neck of his shirt leading him to my bedroom. I throw him on my bed, and we went back to kissing again. He pulled away to take off his shirt, showing off his tan muscular body. I giggled a little before I resumed kissing him.

He started to take my clothes off. He did the same with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Then we did it. We finally made love. It was amazing and blissful.

"You ok?" Seth pulled me closer to him.

"Fine. That was awesome." I kissed him.

We laughed. I wish it would be like this everyday. My mind suddenly flickered to Riley. This would be my only time to tell anyone. I sighed.

"Something wrong Bree?"

"Yeah. Seth?"

"Yes Bree?"

"He's back."

"Who's back, Bree?"

"Riley."

"What? I thought he was dead. I was the one who killed him. I was there when he was burnt. How can he be back?" Seth threw question after question.

"I don't know, but he's back and he can control me now. He made me feel pain all over my body. It almost felt like the pain from Jane. He even made he stand as stiff as a rock. Then he…"

"Then he what?" Seth's voice was filled with curiosity and anger.

"He kissed me." I crooked out.

"HE DID WHAT?" Seth roared.

"Seth keep it down-"

"NO! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET HIM DO THAT BREE? WHERE IS THAT DAMN LEECH ANYWAY?"

"He's not here. Now keep it down." I whispered while holding his arm. "Like I said, 'he can control my body'."

"Ok, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you involved, or anyone else for that matter. Imagine if you have to fight him again? This time he can easily make me fight you."

Seth stared at me for a while. I stared back at him with a worried expression. Eventually he sighed and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"I have to tell everyone-"

"No. Riley would only do something worse to me-" he interrupted me.

"Not if we came together." He stated. "There's no way he could fight all of us. Nor can he make you help him."

I fell silent. Staring in his eyes. I sighed. "Fine. But if you guys plan on ambushing him, then I have to bring him to the place. And that would be hard cause I'm sure he'll suspect something." I laughed.

He still had on a serious face. "C'mon Seth. Everything's gonna be ok. Trust me." I placed one of his hands in mine. I gave him my best impression of a baby girl pouting.

"Please don't do that Bree. It's torture." He laughed.

"Only if you do what I said. That'll make me happy." I smirked.

"Fine. Only for you." He kissed me hair.


	6. something's wrong

**Something's wrong**

"Bree? What is that awful smell in here?" Riley called out.

"What do you mean?" I asked not looking up from my book. Two weeks I've been stuck with Riley. _Seth I hope that you told everyone the plan. _I thought.

"I mean there's an awful dog smell in here."

"I haven't noticed." Seth doesn't smell bad to me. None of the werewolves did. I wonder why everyone said that.

"How can you not notice the smell? Better yet how did it get in here?" I gazed up at him and saw his hands folded across his chest.

"I don't know. Must have came here when I went hunting." I lied. He looked convinced though. He set down beside me on the back porch. I went back to reading my book but I still felt Riley's gaze on me.

"Yes Riley?" from the corner of my eyes I saw him jump.

"I didn't say anything." he said nervously.

"No, but you were staring at me." I never looked up from my book.

"Bree. Look at me." I looked over at him. "Kiss me Bree." _Wait! What?_ There's no way I can kiss him. But my body kept moving closer to his. My face drew nearer to his. Our lips finally met. I felt so horrible doing this.

I suddenly felt him wrap his arm around my shoulder, bring me closer. I squeezed my fingers in the palm of my hands. He suddenly pulled away which I was grateful for.

We stared in each others eyes. His eyes were filled with lust.

I suddenly started to feel dizzy and I looked away from Riley and looked towards the ocean. I placed the book on the table beside and placed my hands on my stomach which made me fell nauseous.

"Something the matter Bree?"

"No. Just a little bored that's all." I lied.

_Come on I need to call Carlisle_, I thought. _Something is wrong with me. But I can't do that with Riley here._

I snapped out of my thought when Riley spoke. "Well the beach's clear today. Why not go for a swim?"

"By myself?"

"Yeah. Sure. Why not? Besides, I have plans later on anyway. And it looks like you need a good time of and enjoy yourself here." I can't believe what Riley's saying.

"Ok. Thanks Riley." I said forcing myself to smile. He got up, kissed my hair then left. I waited for a while before getting up and changed into a jeans shorts and a white blouse.

I went for a walk on the beach and kept my guard up just in case someone comes along and sees me. I kept thinking about how my stomach just feels nauseous and I'm a vampire.

I stopped in front of the ocean then ran into the water. I stayed under water thinking. I need Riley to hurry up and leave so I can so I can call Carlisle. Most of all I wonder if Seth told everyone yet.

I got tired of waiting and went straight back to the house. I found Riley looking like he was leaving, but stopped when he saw me come in.

"You ok Bree? You seem a little stressed." He said concerned. I never really thought that Riley could be concerned about anything.

"Yeah. Um… where you going?"

"Seattle. What, you want to join me?"

"No thanks. I may be going out later anyway."

"Ok. Be careful." With that he left. It was really weird to talk to Riley like that. I rushed to the phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle. It's Bree. I think something is wrong with me."

"What do you mean Bree?"

"My stomach. It felt nauseous today." I complained. I let my free hard wrap around my stomach. It felt ever more nauseous, like I was ready to puke. "And it hurts even more now."

"Ok calm down Bree. Can you come back to Forks right now so I can check up on you?"

"Yeah I think I can. Did Seth tell you…?" I didn't bother to finish that sentence.

"Yes. Yes he did Bree. Now hurry and come to Forks."

"Ok. Thanks Carlisle." I hung up the phone and went to change and get my car keys.


	7. pregnant

**Pregnant**

I pulled up in the drive way and immediately got out the car. The door was already open so I walked in seeing everyone sitting in a circle. Carlisle got up and spoke.

"Bree. Come with me." I followed him into his office. "Sit down Bree." I sat down on the chair next to his desk. He started asking questions. Everything he did she'd lime gibberish to me.

When he was done he told me two words I never imagined would ever happen. "Bree. **You're pregnant**." I was so shocked I forgot how to speak.

"I'm what?" I managed to say. There was so possible way, a vampire can be pregnant. We don't age and our bodies don't take on physical changes. So how the heck can I be pregnant?

"Bree calm down. I'm not sure how this is possible but we need to tell everyone. Maybe they can help you."

"Ok." I got up and went back to the living room seeing everyone in their same positions. And Seth was here too.

"Everyone." Carlisle said getting everyone's attention. "Bree is pregnant." Everyone faces suddenly turned shocked. Seth was frozen like a statue. I walked over to him and held his hand.

"How is that possible?" Rosalie said breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure. Edward. Jasper. I need you to come with me." They followed after Carlisle. He turned to Seth. "Seth. We are just as shocked as you, but you have to snap out of it. We all need you. Especially Bree."

Seth immediately came back to his senses and pulled me over to the couch and wrapped his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder. The room became quite again till Bella spoke.

"Bree. You said that Riley's back?"

"Yeas. He can control me now." I answered her.

"How is that possible? Everyone but Bree was dead. I wonder if he's the person I saw with Bree in my vision." Alice said her face still in shock.

"What vision?" Seth spoke for the first time.

"Bree was walking to someone and they were talking together." Alice answered him. I felt Seth's stare at me.

"Seth you must know that I would never hurt you. Nothing will ever come between us." I said not looking up at him. He pulled me closer.

"Ok. There's one thing I don't get. Riley was burnt. I saw when that happened. How on earth can he be back?" Bella said frustrated.

"Who's Riley?" Renesmee asked.

"Someone who died before you were born. He was our enemy. Now he's back." Bella explained to her.

"Oh. Will Bree be ok?"

"I'll be ok Renesmee. I promise." I told her. Somehow I doubted that.

"Now we have 2 problems," Rosalie said for the longest time now, "We have a vampire who's pregnant with a werewolf, and a vampire who's revived from the dead. What's next?"

"He can control my body."

"What?" Alice asked turning her gazed to me.

"He can control my body," I repeated. "He made me feel pain almost as great as Jane's all over my body. He made me stand as stiff as a rock. And today he…"

I felt Seth tense up. "He made you do what Bree?" I felt him shaking.

"He made me kiss him." I answered ashamed. Seth sprang up on his feet and ran out the door. "Seth!"

Rosalie and Alice ran after him. Emmett as well. For once I never noticed Emmett since he was so quite.

I placed my face in my hands. If I could cry I would be bawling now. Why did I leave Forks? I never should have left. If anything bad happened to anyone it would be my entire fault.

Bella and Renesmee came over to comfort me. I looked up and saw Rosalie, Alice and Emmett come back. I gave them a worried look.

"It's ok Bree," Alice trailed off, "We managed to stop him. He's going back home to think everything over."

_Oh no. Seth please don't do this. I need you. Please. _I kept thinking about what Alice said. Seth can't do this to me. I need him. Especially right now.

Carlisle, Edward and Jasper came back in the room. Carlisle spoke.

"Its obvious we don't know much about how Bree can be pregnant. Or how Riley came back from the dead. But right now we need to keep Bree safe from any danger."

I immediately protested. "Wait! But what if Riley found me? He knows you won't fight him if he's controlling my body."

"Then you have to act like you usually do around him," Jasper said. "Or lie telling him you'll be away for a few weeks or so."

I thought about it. Jasper may have a point, but what if it starts to show…?

"If it starts to show then you come straight to us." Edward answered my thoughts.

"Ok. I should probably get back now. I'll see you all another time." I headed towards the door till Alice called me.

"Wait!" all heads shot in Alice's direction. Jasper immediately went to Alice's side.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Bree…"

"What is it Alice?"

"Bree. She's with that same person. It's the same vision only more clear. She looks rather unhappy. The boy. He has his hands wrapped around her."

"That's Riley, Alice.What I don't understand is how can he be back." Edward mumbled.

"I have to go now." I whispered. With that I left.


	8. riley stop!

**Riley stop!**

I got back and saw that the lights were on. _Great. He's home. _I walked inside seeing the back down open. I walked out and saw Riley seated, staring at the ocean. I stood there playing with my hair.

"Sit down Bree." He commanded. I sat down on the chair next to him. "Where were you?"

"I told you that I was going out didn't I?" that's right. Play innocent.

"Where exactly?" he shifted his gaze to me. He looked hurt and angry.

"Forks. I went hunting." I lied.

"Then is that why you have that disgusting dog smell on you?" Oh crap. I forgot that the werewolves smelt fine to me.

"A friend of mine is a werewolf. We caught up and just hanged out."

"Bree stop lying!" he gritted through his teeth.

"I'm not lying." I said nervously.

"Either you tell me or I can demonstrate another way of harming you." I flinched. He fell silent, waiting for me to answer him. "Bree!" I flinched again.

I hesitated answering. "I-I-I'm…"

"You're…?"

"I'm pregnant." I managed to say.

"What?" he roared almost jumping out of his seat.

"I don't even know how that's possible Riley, but I am."

He fell silent, but was shaking a little. "Who are you pregnant with?"

"Seth"

"Who's Seth?"

"My boyfriend. The one you saw in the picture. Also the werewolf who killed you." This time he did jump up and grabbed my hand with full force.

"What did you just say" he gritted through his teeth. It was more of a command than a question.

"Riley! Please stop" I pleaded. I wonder why I even bother. He won't stop anyway.

"When did he…" he didn't need to finish his sentence.

"Two weeks ago. While you were gone." I said. His grip on my arm got harder. "Please don't do this Riley." I begged.

"Tell me everything that you and your _**friend **_did today." I started telling him about when I went over to Carlisle. When I finished the story he pushed me inside.

"Go upstairs." He commanded me. I went upstairs as fast as could. I went directly to my room and sat on my bed. Riley suddenly burst through the door and push me down on the bed.

"Riley? What are you doing?" I panicked. What was I suppose to do when a vampire who can control your body tackles you? I stared in his eyes with fear.

"Children who have been disobedient deserves to be punished don't they." He taunted.

"No Riley. Don't do this." I begged.

"Not to worry my precious little Bree. I won't hurt you that much." He stroked my cheek. "But I might as well do something about that thing growing inside you."

No. No way was he going to hurt my baby. There's absolutely no way.

"No Riley. Please don't. I'm begging you." I started panting. I felt something kick my stomach and my hands flew there immediately. Riley looked down then back to my face.

"Well. There is one condition I can make for you. But the question is… are you willing to make that exception?" I only stared at his eyes with fear. He chuckled.

"I will make you visit _**them**_ only if you only go there for this thing," he poked my stomach, "And I will decide whether you get to keep it or not."

"Is that it?" he nodded. I was going to take those terms along as it keeps my baby alive. "Fine. I agree to those terms."

"Good." He got up off me and started walking to the door. "Oh and…" I turned to him, "You have to let me take you to and from them. I also have to be there doing every check up. Is that clear?"

I nodded. _What have I gotten myself into this time?_ I thought.

"One more thing." I looked up at him. "Bree. Feel the worst pain imaginable. And don't scream either." He left with me in total pain. Every part of my body was hurting. I never should have left Forks. Or else this wouldn't have happened.


	9. Fight

**Fight**

"So you say you have to go now?" Riley asked. I had to go back to Carlisle. Too bad I had to bring him with me. I wonder what would happen if everyone saw him again, what would happen if Seth saw him. All I knew that it wont be pretty.

"Yeah." I bit my lip. "So your gonna be with me when he does-" he cut me off.

"No. I decided to change my mind. I'm gonna stop halfway there, and you go on. I don't need to be in the same place with those people." She made a face. I took in a deep breathe and got in the car. Riley was the one driving. I only looked out the window as we drove in silence.

We reached Forks and I still held my breathe. We were taking the second to last turn when he stopped. I looked over at him, and then looked in front of the road. I was speechless. There, in the middle of the road was Seth. He looked really mad, he was even shaking.

"Go. Now." Riley commanded without looking at me. I got out immediately and went to Seth. I held his arm, but he didn't look at me.

"Seth. C'mon. We have to go now." He took his gaze off Riley and looked at me. Riley was still in front of us. Seth tackled and kissed me. He was hiding my face from Riley. He stopped and dragged me by my arm to his truck. I took a quick glance at Riley. He was really mad. I looked back ahead of me.

I sat on the chair next to Carlisle's desk. He had just finished doing whatever he was doing on me. I kept thinking about Riley and Seth. What if those two got into a fight? My mind kept showing mental pictures of Seth hurt. I could never live with myself if that happened.

"So Bree… it looks like your baby is healthy" Carlisle trailed off.

"Carlisle?" I spoke in a soft voice.

"Yes Bree?"

"Did you find out? How it's possible for me to be…" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"No Bree. I haven't. Sorry."

"No. It's ok." I looked down on my hands which were in my lap. He seemed to notice something.

"Is something wrong Bree?"

"No. Just… never mind." I said. All of a sudden Alice barged in. We both gave her a shocked face.

"Carlisle! Seth got into a fight. Him and Riley. They're still fighting. Seth got hurt" I went blank when I heard the last sentence. I followed Carlisle and Alice. Carlisle had to carry me since I felt weak.

We reached the opening where the main fight was. My eyes shot open when I saw Riley and Seth in his wolf form. They were circling and Seth was limping. Every one was circling Riley. Even Jacob in wolf form and little Renesmee. She looked like a teenager now even though she was only seven.

I got off Carlisle and stood there shocked. Seth took a quick glance in my direction then froze. We stared each other in the eye. It felt like I was in some kind of trance. I snapped out of that trance when I saw Riley move.

He attacked Seth. Everyone else tried to attack him but he started running towards me. I couldn't move. I got frightened when three over-gown wolves jumped over me. I recognized them as Leah, Quil and Embry. They stood in front of me in a protective manner.

Riley stopped and smirked. "Bree. Come here." I walked to him slowly. I was at his side. He placed his hand around my waist and pulled me closer. He whispered something in my ear. "_Feel pain, Bree."_ I fell to the ground in pain screaming. I had a grip on the grass. Squeezing, hoping to bare the pain. I opened my eyes and looked around me. Everyone was stiff, but Leah still seemed to be growling, still in her stance ready to jump at him. I closed my eyes as tight as I could, still baring the pain.

**Seth P.O.V**

After I left Bree at the house I phased and ran through the woods.

_Seth! _Leah practically shouted.

_What Leah? _I screamed at her.

_Would you just give up already! A dead leech comes back from the dead and can control your girlfriend. Let it be, there's no way you can win this one. Get over it._

I was taken by surprise when she said that. Then again that's Leah. _Leah! I don't care if you have something against Bree. But I don't need you bringing out your problems on me! I don't even care if Sam broke your heart, but putting others in misery is just low! Even for you! _I screamed at her. She fell silent but I continued to run. I ran until I came across a very discomforting sent. _**Him! **_I followed that sent to a clearing. He saw me and put a smirk on his face. I got into a scrunch, ready to attack.

"Don't even bother, mutt. You know your not gonna win this time. Besides… Bree probably told you what I can do to her. I can even go back right now and-" he didn't even finish that sentence before I attacked him. I was aiming for his throat.

I was panting and limping. He broke my shoulder, but I was still fighting. Still fighting for Bree. Everyone was at my side. The Cullens and Jacob. I focused my gaze on the leech I was fighting. How I wanted to rip his throat out.

All of a sudden a scent hit me. I knew who it belonged to. I took a quick glance and saw Bree. I kept my gaze on her shocked. Her hands were on her stomach. She looked frightened.

I was paying so much attention to Bree that I forgot about the **leech** in front of me. Suddenly I got attacked and everything went black for a moment.

When I got back to my senses, Bree was next to the leech. He wrapped his arm around her. Why I have a good mind to rip him limb from limb right now. I saw Leah, Quil, and Embry.

_What are you guys doing here?_

_Leah called us here. _Quil defended. I glared at Leah.

_Oh don't bother. Be thankful that I'm here to actually help you right now._ She screamed. I was actually taken by surprise. But then again if it involves me then she's in. I looked over at Edward.

At that moment Bree fell to the ground screaming. _Why that little…_

_Seth stop! _Leah shouted.

_What?_

_If you attack him Bree may not live. We need him to think that we've given up, and then ambush him._ For once Leah actually made sense. _I heard that!_

I looked over at Edward. He nodded. He was listening to our conversation. Nessie was right beside him so he whispered the plan to her. She touched Jacob's cheek and looked towards me.

_Are you sure?_

_Yeah_. I nodded. _Edward now._

"Riley?" he called out. The leech's head turned and glared. "We have a preposition for you."

"And what would that be?"

"We will hand Bree over to you. Only if you bring no harm to her or her child." I thought about what Edward just said. It was understandable and reasonable, but I still didn't like it.

"Fine. We have a deal. Just hold on to your dogs and we'll leave." The leech smirked. He bent down to Bree's level and whispered in her ear. She stopped screaming, but she was panting. He got up with his hand around her waist bring her up with him. Her eyes were filled with pain. I gave her an apologetic look. He stalked off with Bree in his arms. I looked down to my feet. _I'm sorry Bree._

Once they left everyone was at the Cullens house, planning and discussing how the ambush would work. Sam and his pack were in it too. I couldn't be in it cause my arm was broken.

"Ok," Carlisle trailed off, "All we have to do now is track him. Embry, Quil, Jacob, that's your job."

"And what do I do?" Leah asked. She was sitting right beside me with her hand on mine.

"Leah can you carry Bree to a safe place?" I asked quickly. All eyes were on me. She gave me a dumb look, and then bit her lip.

"Ok… I guess I can." She nodded.

"Thanks Leah." I muttered. She nodded then looked away.

"Alright then lets get going."


	10. Ambush

**Ambush**

**Leah's P.O.V**

I can't believe I have to talk care of the pregnant vampire. Seth knows how I feel for that girl. It's like the hatred I feel for… I don't even want to finish that thought.

_Leah quit complaining!_ Embry thought to me.

_Hey! No told you to listen to my thoughts! If you don't like it… Stay out of my head!_ I yelled at him. Yeah make everyone get a shot at the leech, but leave me to take care of the pregnant one. I thought sarcastically. Thanks a lot Seth.

We ran faster when the scent hit us. We stopped when they were in sight. They didn't seem to notice us. Bree turned her head and saw us. Well me at least since she was looking straight at me.

"What is it Bree?" the leech which I now know as Riley.

"Nothing." She turned back to him.

_Ready? _I asked both Quil and Embry. They nodded. _Ok… And… NOW! _They took off and I waited for them to be a certain distance away from her.

_Leah! _Oh great, not him.

_What Sam?_

_Change of plans. We have to bring Bree to Emily first._

_Why? _I snarled.

_Because he doesn't know Emily's scent. We can throw him off guard. Now let's get moving! _Oh great. Why him? Why? Does the world hate me or something?

Once Quil, Embry and **Riley **were at a distance from Bree, Sam phased back to human form, and we ran towards her. Sam lifted her in a princess style and we ran away from the others.

_Whoever's idea this was… I shall get you. _I snarled in my head.

Sam suddenly stopped. "Leah." I turned to him. "Take her and carry her to Emily. I'm going back to help them."

I growled at him then nodded. He placed her on my back and then took off phasing. I ran straight to Emily.

"Leah?" she came out of the house. Bree got off of my back and I went behind a tree and phased back.

"Emily this is Bree. Bree, Emily."

"Hi." Bree whispered.

"Hi." Emily replied. She looked back at me.

"Sam said I should take her here." I explained to her.

"So, this is Seth's girlfriend."

"Yeah." I whispered. "Can you lend her some clothes? We need to hide her scent." I changed the subject.

"I'm not sure. I'll go check." She went back inside, and I followed with Bree behind me. Emily went to search for some clothes leaving me and Bree in the kitchen. She sat in front of me at the table. She looked so tense. Was it really hard to be around me? Emily came back with some clothes in her hands.

"Here. I think this should fit you." She handed to clothes to Bree.

"Thank you." Bree whispered. She got up and went to the bathroom, leaving me and Emily alone.

"I thought you hated vampires?"

"I do. I'm doing this for Seth." I mumbled.

"That's not the only reason is it?" she sat down were Bree was sitting.

"That's the only reason."

"C'mon Leah. I think I know you long enough to know when you lie." She smiled. Urgh. How I hate her sometimes.

"Fine. She makes Seth happy. And besides, isn't that what the imprints about? Creating the next generation for the Quileutes?"

"Yeah but not when it's going to be half-vampire."

"Who knows? Maybe this might be a benefit for our generations."

"And you're ok with all this?"

"Like I said. I'm doing this for Seth." Bree came back in the room in Emily's clothes. Emily got up and went over to the stove.

"You hungry?" she asked Bree. "Oh never mind."

"No. it's ok. I'm a little hungry for something to eat." Bree chuckled. Her hands were still on her stomach.

"I'm gonna go and see if I can get a hold of anyone and make them ask Carlisle for help with the whole pregnancy thing with Bree." I left them and phased outside.

_Someone near the Cullens answer me now please!_

_What is it Leah?_ Seth good.

_Shouldn't you be resting?_

_I am. Only in wolf form._

_Ok… is the doc and mind-reader near you?_

_Yeah. Is everything ok? Is Bree hurt?_

_No! I need to bring her over there. I have no idea how to take care of a pregnant vampire. _I partially yelled at him. He fell silent for a little while. Don't tell me he left.

_Leah. Carlisle will be over there soon._ I phased and went back inside seeing Bree eating a muffin.

"What happened?" Bree asked as soon as she saw me.

"The doc's coming over here." I sat down in front of her taking a muffin from the bowl that was in front of us.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked with a worried expression.

"Nothing. I just need him here to check up on her." I looked at Bree.

"Bree?" I heard Seth's voice. What was he doing here? I guess that's what the imprinting does to people.

He came in the house and stopped halfway looking at me. "She's sleeping." I explained to him. He gave a confused look. "Hey I don't even know how that's possible. She even ate." I got up and went outside. I saw the doc and the female blonde.

"What's she doing her?" I snarled.

"She's here because she helped Bella through her pregnancy. We need her to look after her for a while." Seth explained to me.

"And maybe you can learn something while I'm at it." Blondie smirked. I was shaking.

"Leah." Seth grabbed my arm. I didn't look at him. I sighed then went inside next to Bree. I woke her up.

"Wha- huh?" she woke up.

"Doc's here?" I simply told her. I left her and let them do whatever they were supposed to be doing.

"You ok Leah?" Seth asked me.

"No." I snarled.

"Maybe you should watch what Rosalie is doing. Just in case."

I gave him a death glare. He gave a sympathetic look. "I hate you." I got up and watched what they were doing, but I only stood in the doorway. Blondie looked at me for a while then looked back at Bree. Bree on the other hand, her eyes were glued to me, except for when the doc told her to do something.

An ear-splitting scream came out of Bree. Seth was immediately at her side. Another scream came out.

"Bree! Bree what's wrong?" Seth held on to her hand.

"It's…it's…AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed again. One of her hand was on her stomach.

"Maybe it wants more room." I suggested without thinking. Their heads snapped towards me.

"She maybe right." Carlisle looked towards Blondie.

"How? Our bodies don't change."

"Maybe she can give it some of here strength." I suggested again. Their heads snapped towards me again. "I mean… Renesmee took almost all of Bella's strength, maybe that's what it needs too."

"But that still doesn't say how it's to get more room." Blondie snapped.

"Maybe it can take some of her vampire powers out. Then maybe she'll change." I snapped back. The room fell silent apart from Bree's panting. She screamed again. Seth held on to her even tighter.

"Bree did you hear what Leah just said?" he asked her. She nodded. "You think you can do that?"

I didn't hear what she said but I read her lips. "I think so." She closed her eyes tight. I'm guessing from pain.

Her face lightened up a little, but her face was paler than ever. "She must need something to eat now." Blondie suggested.

"What did she eat before?" Carlisle asked me. I can't believe I'm starting to call him by his name.

"Muffin." I folded my arms.

"Do you think it needs blood too?" Seth asked for the first in a short while.

"Maybe animal blood, but for now she just needs food. Rosalie we should get back now. I trust you can help her?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded.

"I'm sure you know how to take care of here, even though I didn't do much?" Blondie snarled. I gave her a death glare and nodded. Seth didn't move from Bree's side. He held onto her hand and they stared at each other.

I sighed. "Seth. You should go. I can handle things from here." I patted him on his back. He only stared with a worried expression.

"Ok." he got up. "If something happens-"

"I'll bring her straight to you." I finished for him. "Yeah I got it." I watched him leave. I sighed again.

"Thank you Leah." I turned my gaze to Bree. "Thank you for everything. I know it must be hard for you since you hate me."

"Whatever."

"Leah? Why do you hate me so much? Or anyone else for the matter?" I thought about that for a minute.

"I don't know. I guess since I'm like this, I want everyone to feel that way."

"Why? What happened to you?"

"Long story cut short. I used to be with Sam, Emily comes for a visit, he imprints on her leaving me heart-broken. My dad died because of a vampire. My little brother imprinting on a vampire."

"It's not just all that is it?"

"Like I said. Long story." I told her.

"Maybe you phase again and see what's happening." She suggested. She was right. Maybe that kid was near.

I went outside and phased. _Guys?_

_Leah! Good! We've been waiting for you to phase! _Embry practically shouted at me.

_Well I'm here now. What's the deal?_

_He got on her scent!_ Quil yelled. Oh boy!

_Yeah. Oh boy!_

_Leah, get Bree away from there. Make her lead another trail and then confuse him elsewhere! _She commanded.

_Hey! Remember I'm not in your pack anymore! Anyway I need to get a hold of Seth for him to make them trap him._

_Ok._ Since when did Seth phase?

_When you suggested that. _He answered.

_Ok then let's get going!_ I phased back and went to Bree. "Bree. He got on your trail. We need to confuse him and lead him somewhere else."

"Ok." She whispered. I went out and phased back. She got on my back and I ran through the forest stopping by a tree or rock for her to rub her scent on it.

We led the scents to where the Cullens were training us for the new-borns. Bree got off of me and I phased back. We met everyone there. Seth must have saw where we were heading. Bree went over to Seth who got her in his arms.

"What now?" Bree asked.

"We fight. He's outnumbered anyway." The big one next to Blondie laughed.

"Wait" the short pixie looking one called out. Her face went blank.

"Alice. What's wrong?" the blond boy moved next to her.

"No. that's impossible." The mind reader muttered.

"What's going on?" Seth asked with his hand around Bree.

"He's revived the entire army. They're coming here. Now." Alice spoke out. Great now I'm calling her by her name.

"What should we do then?" Bree called out.

"Leah. Can you bring her away from here?" Alice asked with a worried look on her face. I looked at Bree then at her.

"Yeah. I think I can. C'mon Bree."

"Wait!" Alice called out again. "You should go back at the house. Back some clothes for her. You should probably get packed too."

"Fine."

"Emmett can drive you, if you'd like." I sated at her.

"No way! I'm not missing out at any of the action here." The one Emmett said.

"You'll be back in time. Take Leah home first. Then you can come back." Alice suggested.

"Ok. C'mon." I followed him with Bree beside me.

I was driving Seth's truck out of town. Both me and Bree were in silence. I still can't believe I'm doing this. I guess the world is really against me.


	11. seth's pov of ambush

**Seth's P.O.V of Ambush**

When Leah and Bree left, I was about to phase but Carlisle stopped me.

"Seth, you haven't recovered fully yet."

"I don't care." I snapped. I phased into wolf form and waited like everyone. Emmett got back, and said they were heading out of town.

I got back on my feet when **his **hit me. I got into a crutch ready to attack.

"Hold on Seth." Edward said to me but I was still in my cutch.

**He **came out behind the trees. Followed by a boy with black curly hair. Others came into view. We all got ready to attack. They didn't attack, but they were ready to. They must have been waiting for us to attack first.

"Now!" he yelled at them and they ran to attack us. We attacked them back. I was mainly focused on **the leech**. The curly haired boy was still by his side. He waited for a moment than ran away with the boy following him. I chased them far from the fight. We reached the opening where we first fought. They stopped and so did I.

"He's the one?" the curly one asked with death glares in his eyes that were focused on me.

"Yeah. He's the one that has Bree."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"That doesn't even matter. **They** have Bree. Now attack him." He commanded him. The curly haired one attacked me. So it looks like he can only control the ones who were in the army. I lounged at the curly haired boy, while _Riley_ was there watching. How I hate him.

The fight with the curly haired boy took a long while. I was getting wary, but I didn't let that stop me. He attacked me again and I went for his neck. I didn't succeed by I managed to throw him back… again!

"Where… is… Bree?" he said between pants. He was breathing heavily which surprised me since he was a vampire! I couldn't answer him since I was in wolf form.

"He can't answer you." The leech was still there. "C'mon I need to have a shot at him. He's the one who killed me. And I'm not gonna let that fly."

"No… freaking… way."

"Diego. Go. Now." The leech commanded. The one called Diego quickly ran pass me and into the forest. I growled at the leech in front of me now**. **He chuckled. He started to pace back and forth in an irritating manner.

"You know? That was Diego. Bree's boyfriend before I killed him. Looks like after you die she'll just go to someone else. That's what she did before, and I can assure you that's what she'll do it again." He taunted. I growled even more. He laughed.

"And you know what else? After this… I'll be the one who will end up with Bree. And as for the thing that's growing inside her… I'll make sure its dead too." I lunged at him. How dare he ay that. He smirked.

He grabbed me by my paw and threw me hard. He threw me into a tree and it broke from the impact. I got back on my feet, limping again. I broke my shoulder again. He laughed again.

I suddenly saw everyone coming together and the leech snapped his head in their direction. He was backing away. I bet he didn't see that one coming. I smiled at the thought.

"Diego! Kristie! Raoul!" three vampires came to his side. I thought Diego went to fight with the others. Diego turned to me and he still had that death glare in his eyes. I growled at him.

The three of them nodded for some reason ad attacked, while the leech ran away. I was fighting Diego again while the other two were fighting everyone else. Were they mad or something? I went back to fighting this Diego guy. I wasn't giving up. I wasn't going to give up on Bree.


	12. time with each other

**Time with each other**

**Bree's P.O.V**

Leah and I rented a room at a Motel. It was a nice little room even though it had one bed, but Leah said she would sleep on the floor.

"You hungry Bree?"

"No. not really." I replied to her. It was really weird talking to Leah, without her giving me death glares or shouting at me.

"Well I'm going out. You better come. Just in case." I nodded and got up. My stomach was starting to get a little big. I guess I have it enough power for it to stay calm.

Leah helped me in Seth's truck. I wonder why she didn't use any death glares at me. Maybe Seth told her to be nice.

"You're wondering why I haven't yelled or give any death glares at you yet aren't you?"

"Yeah… but how'd you know that?

"With my attitude… and how I'm acting now… you probably think that someone bribed me." She laughed.

"Yeah you can say that? Anyway why are you being so nice to me? Moreover why did you hate me in the first place?"

"Well… the reason I hate you if a wolf thing. Moreover it was a vampire who killed my dad. And I guess I'm still heart-broken from Sam. The reason why I willingly helped you is because you make Seth happy. Even though he babbles even more, he's happy. And to see you die would be kinda hard for him. I don't want to see my cheerful little brother turn into a male version of me." She explained calmly.

I never really thought about it from Leah's perspective. "I never really thought about it that way."

"Not a lot of people do." She laughed but got serious again.

**Leah's P.O.V**

_I still can't believe I'm doing this. _I thought to myself. But talking with Bree was nice.

I was driving her to some fast food restraint. "You think you can handle being in here alone?" she nodded. I got out of the truck and went inside. I had to wait in a short line.

I ordered a burger and a bottle of water for her. When I got back in the truck her hands were on her stomach which seems to be getting bigger. I gave her the bag with the stuff and drove off. We drove back in silence. I decided to break that silence.

"So how is it possible for vampires to come back from the dead?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how I can be pregnant." She laughed.

"Maybe someone brought him back and he's just lonely." I joked. She laughed. I laughed with her. We fell silent again.

"By the way," she trailed off, "What's it like being the only female werewolf?"

I didn't answer her. "I'm sorry if that was private."

"No it's ok." I told her, "Being a werewolf is almost like being a vampire. The whole body not changing thing."

"Wow. That must be hard for you."

"You have no idea."

When we got back, I had to help her out of the truck. She was so light. I opened our room door and an awful scent hit me. **Them**. Those damn leeches were here. Of course they must know I can't transform out here. I locked the door and told Bree to get all of her stuff. All my stuff was ready.

I went to put Bree's and my stuff in the truck when I heard Bree scream. I ran back inside and saw Bree in a bald headed leeches arm. I was shaking, ready to transform. The leeches' hand was around her throat, while Bree was hanging on to it like he was choking her.

"Take on step closer and she gets hurt." The girl beside him said with her hands in her pockets. Bree flinched when the bald one gripped her throat tighter. I stood still.

All of a sudden my hands were brought behind my back. Another damn leech.

I heard Bree whisper something but it wasn't clear. They brought us back to Seth's truck and drove off to some abandoned apartment.

The bald one throw Bree on a couch and the one that was holding me threw me on the floor next to her.

"What should we do with them now?" the one who held me asked.

"I say we kill the wolf." The girl snarled.

"No"

"What? Why not? Better yet why should I listen to you?" she snapped.

"Unless you know how to take care of a pregnant person, then you can." The room fell silent after that.


	13. Krisitie

**Kristie's P.O.V of Time with Each Other**

**& Kidnapped**

I swear if Riley couldn't control my body I would murder him. Most of all. He's making me track down someone I hate. Bree Tanner. I hate that girl. Mainly because she got a chance to live. How I want to strangle he right now.

Me and Rauol have been running all over the place to find her. One more person I hate, dearly.

"Pick up the pace Kristie!" how I hate Rauol. Even more than Bree and Riley combined.

"Shut up!" I growled. We ran till we caught an awful stench. One of them is here. I knew it. We followed it to a motel.

"They're not here. Lets get moving." Rauol commanded.

"Wait," I held up a finger, "They felt before we got here. So they must be coming back. We just have to wait."

"That's dumb. Don't you think they could have sensed us and left?"

"Smell the air carefully. There's Bree's scent there."

He smelled the air. He nodded. "So now we hide and wait."

They came back. The smell was more awful every inch they made. How could Bree be around this? It was so awful.

A short haired girl who smelled just like a wet dog opened the door for Bree. She had a shocked face. She must have realized us.

"Bree go get your stuff." She said shocked. Bree nodded and got her stuff ready. The short haired one left with their bags leaving Bree.

Rauol immediately attacked her. She screamed. He had his arm around her neck while she was trying to push it off. The short haired girl ran back inside and stood still with anger on her face. I placed my hands in my pocket.

"Take one more step and she gets hurt." I threatened. I heard Bree flinch, when Rauol held his grip tighter.

I sensed Diego. I was right. Diego ran inside and held the girl's hands behind her.

"Die…go." Bree whimpered.

We brought them back to their truck, and man did it smell! There must be something wrong with Bree for her to withstand this.

We finally reached an abandoned apartment. Rauol through Bree on the couch and Diego threw the other girl near her.

"So what now?" Diego asked.

"I saw we kill the wolf." I snapped. I wanted to be the one to kill the wolves after they took my life away.

"No."

"What? Why not? Better yet why should I listen to you?" I snapped.

"Unless you know how to take care of a pregnant person, then you can." He snapped back. The room fell silent after that.

.

.

.

"So what are we suppose to do now?" I asked furiously.

"We can go hunt," Diego suggested. Yes! Finally! The dude has a little sense. "My throat is killing me."

"Mine too. What are we suppose to do with them?" Raoul motioned to Bree and the next girl. "We can't leave them here."

"Then one of us should stay here." Diego looked at me. Oh hell no!

"No! There's no way am I going to baby sit one of the things that killed me and a vampire I don't even like!"

"Good. Who said we even wanted you here." The girl spoke up. My head snapped at her. She was smirking.

"You stay out of this!"

"Whatever **leech**." Leah taunted. I glared at her angrily. I was ready to attack till Diego stopped me.

"Kristie, don't. She's not worth it. Anyway you had three humans before this. You stay." Diego ended the conversation. I folded her arms and leaned against the wall in defeat.

Diego and Raoul left the room.

"Hey Kristie." Bree whispered, but I heard her clearly. "How is it possible for you to come back from the dead?"

"How is it possible for you to be pregnant?" I snapped.

"Hey this is weird but ease up on her" the other girl snapped back at me. "Don't you think that she being pregnant and you coming back from the dead is some how connected?"

I fell silent in defeat.

"I don't know how we came back. We just did. And when we did… Riley was there. We were ready to attack him but he just commanded us to stop. I couldn't control my body. Then Diego was with us and he was by Riley's side. Riley was whispering something to him, but I couldn't hear. None of us could have heard him. Then he told us to find the yellow-ones. Then you probably know everything from there." I explained to them.

"You know your dead if this plan of his works?" the girl asked.

"We know but we have to obey him. We can't do much about it."

"Not if you can't hear him." Bree whispered. I turned my on her. "If you're at a safe distance, or you can't hear him, then you can probably get away."

"Yeah but if he dies we die." her eyes shot open when I said this. She suddenly started to scream. I could have gone deaf from this. Her hands went to her stomach. The other girl held one of Bree's hands.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Her baby. It wants more space. C'mon Bree. You know what to do Bree." The girl explained.

Bree nodded and tried to relax. Then she stopped but was grasping for air. Then a tempting scent hit me. Blood.

"Hey. I smell blood." I said.

"What do you mean?" the girl turned to me.

"I mean I smell blood pumping through veins. Apart from yours." We both looked at Bree. She stared at us. "It's you Bree."

"What?" she asked confused.

"You're human again. I can hear and smell the blood pumping through you."

"And your eyes are brown now. You're not pale anymore." The girl finished off.

"This is creepy now. All of this. First Riley comes back, then I get pregnant, then I turn back into a human. How is all of this possible?" Bree asked worriedly.

"I don't know" I went closer to Bree next to the girl.

"What if it wants more room?" she asked worriedly. Then she started screaming again.

"Bree?" the girl screamed. "Hang on Bree!"

Bree closed my eyes in pain.

"What should we do?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know I'm not a vampire doctor."

Bree screamed again. I went with my instincts and bit Bree's arm. I didn't drink any off her blood. I let the venom pass through her, not knowing what the outcome would be. She stopped screaming. I stopped.

"Thanks Kristie." she muttered. I nodded. Then everything went blank.


	14. it's time

**It's time**

**Bree's P.O.V**

Two months in this apartment was really painful. I couldn't get up and go outside. I haven't even moved move from this couch! I couldn't even move without Rauol or Diego going into a hunting crunch ready to attack me. Luckily Leah was always by my side. I would be happier if Kristie was here. I had gotten used to her and she was willing to help me. My stomach was really big now.

Both Kristie and Rauol went out to feed. Leaving me, Leah, and Diego. This might be my only chance of talking to him again.

Leah was asleep.

"Hey Diego?" I whispered. He looked up at me. "Why?"

"That doesn't matter Bree. I wanted to see you again. Even if it means to act this way."

"What did Riley tell you?"

"That you were with some werewolf. That you and I was just some game. Bree. You know how I felt about you. And for you to just move on like that."

"It's not her fault." Leah snapped. She must have been awake and we didn't notice. "There's something called imprinting. It tells us who the right person for us is."

"Oh yea. Then who did you imprint on?"

"It only works on males. I am the only female wolf in history. And I cannot imprint, because imprinting is for the males so that they can continue the next generation."

"Well that sucks for you."

"You have no idea."

I went back to what Leah said about imprinting. Then I realized that's how I got pregnant. To continue the next generation. I shook Leah.

"What is it Bree?"

"That's it." I said shocked.

"What's it?"

"How I got pregnant. When Seth imprinted on me I must have gotten back to being somewhat human again. So that I could get pregnant."

"But that doesn't really make much sense. We don't imprint on vampires. We still don't know how Seth could have imprinted on you."

"Maybe there's supposed to be a new generation for both or species."

"We're not sure about that Bree, but you do have a point."

We fell silent.

I started to scream. Man, this baby is killing me. I don't even have Kristie here. It still felt like it had claw and was ripping its way open, only know it doubled.

Leah held my hand tightly. "Hang on Bree. Hey leech. Make yourself useful and get over here."

"What is it?" Diego was by my side now.

"Bite her."

"What?"

"Bite her or who knows what will happen."

I felt a bite in my arm. The pain lightened. Then I felt small scrapping in my stomach. It was like it was telling me it was ready to come out.

"Leah. It's scrapping my stomach now."

"Hold on Bree."

I felt it kick really hard.

"Leah! It's ready to come out now!"

"I'm coming Bree. You leech. We need to get out of here and take her to her doctor. He's the only one who can help her."

"No way." I was shocked when Diego said that. "I can't disobey Riley's orders."

"Even if it meant killing her!" Leah snapped.

There was silence.

"C'mon. Take her to the truck."

I felt someone lift me. I opened my eyes and saw Diego.

I whispered. "Thank you." He nodded and ran with me to the truck. He placed me in the back seat with Leah and he drove off.

Leah was still holding my hand.

"Drive faster." She said to Diego. The truck felt like something heavy jumped on it.

"Don't worry. It's Kristie." Diego said.

Kristie came in through the passenger seat. "We'll get it out you Bree. Diego hurry!"

He drove faster. "Go through those trees." Leah commanded. "Kristie. Take care of Bree."

Leah left my side and Kristie took over. I heard a howl, but I knew it was Leah. I heard other howls.

I felt another pain in my stomach and I held Kristie's hand tighter.

"The doc said we have to hurry and we have to keep her warm. Bree how to you feel?" Leah came back in.

"Warm. And in pain." I gasped out.

"I'll transform again. We have to do this now." Leah left again. She howled.

She came back in. "Seth is on his way. Right now we have to keep her warm and her breathing straight. You think you can handle that Bree?"

I nodded and tried to do what I was told.

.

.

.

.

.

"What now?" Kristie asked. I was getting impatient myself. And the baby clawing only made it worst. Hurry up guys. I can't keep this up much longer. I gasped for air.

We were in a forest next to a river. They were doing every thing they could.

"They should be here any minute." Leah said irritated.

"Well don't you think we should do something?"

"We're here." Carlisle's voice came in. I turned and saw him with Seth by his side. He was growling at Diego.

"Seth… stop." I gasped out. He looked at me then went behind some trees and came back in human form.

"What should we do?" Diego asked motioning to him and Kristie.

"You two go by Bree's side. If any danger approaches you have to protect her."

They nodded. They were instantly by my side along with Seth. Diego on my right, Kristie held my head in her lap, and Seth was on my left, holding my hand.

"Ok Bree, are you ready?" Carlisle asked. I nodded weakly. "Alright. Leah, I may need your help." I closed my eyes after that.


	15. Goodbye For now

**Ok I'm gonna skip out when her baby is coming out cuz when I think about it, my stomach gets sqeezey. Enjoy. Please rate and comment**

**Goodbye. For now. And with that.**

**Hello our new lives.**

I heard crying. Crying of a baby. I heard two actually. I opened my eyes seeing Seth with a baby in his arm. I looked over at Leah. She had a baby in her arms as well. I looked up at Kristie. She had a smile on her face. I looked at Diego. He looked hurt. I held his hand. He looked at me surprised.

"Riley said you figured out the hand shake. Can we do it right now?" I whispered. He smiled. We did our secret handshake. When we were done we laughed. I looked over at Seth who had a surprised look on.

"It's a ninja think." I laughed. He laughed with me. "Twins?"

"Yeah. One boy, one girl." He smiled.

"Bree I hope you don't mind but I would like to take them back and run some test on them." Carlisle asked.

"Ok." I nodded.

"Carlisle." I turned and saw Rosalie. She walked up to Leah and took my baby from her. Carlisle took the other one.

"Any names in mind Bree?" Seth asked.

"I would name them after Diego and Kristie." I looked up at them seeing them smiling. "You guys won't have long to live do you?" their smiles faded. "That's why I want to name them after you guys. To always remember you." I smiled.

I looked over at Seth. "You know I was wrong about you Diego." He said looking at Diego.

"I saw in your eyes that you loved Bree. I was afraid that I would lose her to you. Now I realize that you only wanted to keep her alive."

"I'm glad you think of me that way. I'm sorry I attacked like that. I was blinded by what Riley told me. That you forced Bree to love you. I'm sorry."

"No problem man." They shook hands.

I got up, but Kristie held onto me.

"I'm ok. I think I got back my strength." I said with a smile. Yep, after the birth I got back all my strength. Except for the fact that my throat was burning me.

"I should go hunting. You guys should go ahead."

"No. I'm not leaving you again. He's still out there." Seth said quickly as he got up.

Rosalie and Carlisle was still here.

"Rosalie and Carlisle should get going. Seth tell everyone else to watch out for them. Leah and I should go." I suggested.

"But-"

"He probably thinks I would be with you. Leah can help. Diego and Kristie should go and confuse him or something." I explained. They all nodded. Leah and Seth transformed.

I ran with Leah by my side. I caught a herd of dears. I attacked the biggest one.

When my thirst was finally quenched I walked back with Leah.

"You probably hate me again don't you?" she looked at me. It was kind of weird walking with an oversized wolf by your side.

She didn't answer. Of course she couldn't.

"It's all right if you went back to hating me. I'll understand." She stopped. I stopped with her. She pushed my back with her nose gently.

"I'll take that as a no." I laughed. We continued walking. We walked straight up to the house. I think I'll stay here. I'll miss all this. Besides, it's because I left why Riley found me.

Seth was out on the steps at the back of the house. His head was in his hands.

"Seth? Is something wrong?" I called out.

"They're gone. Diego and Kristie. They ran off. Diego said that you would always be his best friend. Then he ran off with Kristie. I think that Riley kind has something to do with this." She explained. I froze with my eyes open.

"They what?" I managed to say.

"They froze at first. Then Kristie said that **he** was calling. Then they ran out. We tried to stop them but they said that it would be ok. I knew they were lying. They said that we would meet again. In another life maybe. Kristie said thanks for name our daughter after her. She's really grateful."

"No…no!" I ran in the direction of the forest. I want them to be gone. I just had Diego back. On his good side. The way he was supposed to be. And Kristie and I had just turned friends. No. No way! This was not happening.

Something big jumped on top of me. I looked up and saw Leah.

"Get off me Leah!" I shouted. She made no attempt. I struggled under her.

"Leah!" Seth called her. She got off me. I took that chance to run but Seth caught me.

"No Bree."

"Let go!" I struggled in his arms.

"No. Bree, please listen. They choose to do that. I'm sorry Bree. But please. Don't go off and try and kill **him**."

I stopped struggling. I turned and hugged him. If I was human I would be crying my eyes out.

"Everything will be ok Bree." He comforted me. "Come. You must want to see your children."

I nodded. I walked beside him, only stumbling along the way. Leah decided to carry me.

We got back and I want to straight to Carlisle's office. I saw him with my babies. He had a clipboard in his hand. He looked at me.

"Bree?" I didn't respond. I walked over to my babies. They were the cutest things I've seen. They opened their eyes. I stared into their eyes. They were so memorizing. I smiled at them. They held out their hand. I pushed my finger to them. They held onto it. I laughed.

I felt warm hands wrap around me.

"Seth." I whispered.

"Yes Bree"

"Cute aren't they?"

"Yes. Yes they are."

"Can we at least get revenge for them?"

He knew what I was talking about. "Yes. Yes we can." I smiled. "But we both do it. I want a piece of him too." I laughed when he said that.

"Bree. It appears that they do have both werewolf and vampire DNA, which allows them to change into both werewolf and vampire when they please, or even at the same time. I'm not completely sure about it though. When they get older I suppose I can check if it's true. Right now I would like to continue." Carlisle spoke.

I nodded. I tried to take my finger away from them but they held on tight.

"Um…" I gasped out.

"I guess they don't want to you to leave their side." Seth laughed. I smiled.

"Can we stay Carlisle?" I asked not taking my gaze off of my babies.

"Of course." He replied. I sat down beside the crib they were in. Seth sat beside me with his hand around my shoulder. I looked at him and smiled.

"I guess its goodbye. For now. And with that. Hello our new lives."

"Yeah." He kissed me.


	16. AN

**Ok since most of you guys like this story I plan on making a squeal. And yes Diego and Kristie will be alive (The newborns) only they'll be sending letters and all that.**


End file.
